


Forever?

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fic-let, Implied Sexual Content, In death - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Reunions, Shrios, Solopsism, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ME 3, Commander Taye Shepard is reunited with the love of her life...though the circumstances are less than ideal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever?

The petals of a blood red rose floated on the surface of the water, gently ebbing in and out with the flow of the waves–the flower itself dropped from her hand. She knelt at the water’s edge with her toes in the sand, feeling the spray on her face and ignoring the soaked hem of her flimsy white dress to pick up a pale pink conch shell.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

While it was nice to finally have a chance to rest, the cost of leaving him alone to grieve was unbearable. Her love watched her quietly a couple of steps behind her, letting her have this moment alone before making her aware of his presence. He stepped forward.

She started when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and he buried his face in her flame red hair, inhaling deeply. She knew who it was without even turning around–his was an aura she knew all too well. Sighing slightly she leaned back against him, head turned slightly to press a freckled cheek against his own.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Guilt for wanting her. Her acceptance. Softness of the white sheets. Her lips softer still. The two of them together as one. Bliss.

“Siha, I told you we’d meet again across the sea.” Thane whispered.

Blinking red dot on the video terminal. His love far away. Can’t get to her. Wanting to see her. Holding back worry. Conflicting emotions. She’s safe but out of his reach. Final goodbye just in case.

Taye Shepard clutched the shell tighter. “At what cost, Thane? Kolyat’s all alone.”

“I know, Siha.” He nodded sadly. “But he’s _alive_ , thanks to you, he and everyone else lived.”

“Not everyone…” She looked down at the conch in her hand. “Do you think Mordin will like this one?”

Thane chuckled quietly.


End file.
